


imperial trash epic

by bam_cassiopeia



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, The Author Regrets Nothing, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:25:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7307557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bam_cassiopeia/pseuds/bam_cassiopeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bits and blobs from an universe in which Jyn Erso is an agent of the Empire and i just roll with the crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. some observations on Director Krennic by Jyn Erso

  * He comes from the Rim - his climb to the top is legend in the Empire. She’s been around for enough of it to spread some stories herself.
  * Most stories are true.
  * He’s very meticulous. The kind of person who makes you wait because folding a cape is a precise operation that cannot be rushed.
  * Folding the uniform can’t be rushed either. This is a point of contention.
  * He likes the cold, and keeps the temperature under regulation in his quarters. Unlike her, he never gets goosebumps. 
  * He has a reputation for being _efficient_. She can attest to it. Methodical is another adjective that fits. 
  * It’s hard to know what he’s thinking at any given time - the stony facade never drops. She’s tried everything, to no avail. At best, she gets a tightening of those cold eyes, a muffled groan. 
  * He likes to keep the gloves on. _All the time_. 
  * Hates looking messy. She’s sucked those leather-covered fingers clean more times than she cares to count.
  * He prefers her naked than in uniform, but will never ask her to leave it.
  * He will do his duty to the Empire - even if that means sending her to be a spy among the rebels. 
  * He’s a very good shot - that’s really why she doesn’t die after their first altercation on different sides. No one in the Rebellion doubts her after that, either.
  * He looks good in the blood of his enemies. 



 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> or [how it all started](http://and-then-bam-cassiopeia.tumblr.com/post/146058017609/any-headcanons-for-grand-admiral-daddy). on tumblr, as ever.


	2. height

Jyn is not _small_. She’s not short for a trooper, okay. She’s normal-sized, thank you very much. She hates being told anything relating to her height.

It’s everyone else who’s way too tall in any case.

 

Okay. She might be not-tall. She has to accept it when the smallest size they have for death trooper uniforms ends up being still way too big. No way she’s admitting it to Sloane, though.

“It’s an outrage!”

“Yes. It is. I’m making a note to have an addition to the available range of sizes.” Sloane deadpans, sizing her up. “Extra small, I think.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [i'm being enabled](http://and-then-bam-cassiopeia.tumblr.com/post/146254848049/cartwheels-into-your-room-dat-jynnic-height)


	3. white

Jyn hasn’t worn white since she was a little girl. She had frilly dresses, per her mother’s orders. Then her father kept up the tradition. The last one was a monstrosity of ribbons and lace, much too elaborate for a fifteen years old.

Too elaborate for everyday wear. The dress was for a special occasion.

She’d burned the thing in the bathroom of their home after wearing it once, for that special occasion her father had been so happy about. The day of the first tests for DS-1’s future weapons.

 

(She broke the rule once. There was a cape involved.)

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [still being enabled](http://and-then-bam-cassiopeia.tumblr.com/post/146254984704/you-know-what-else-i-love-about-jynnic-how-in)


	4. walking disasters

The first time he asks her if she’d like to come to an official function with him, she looks at him as if he’s grown another head.

“Is this a joke?” she asks, putting her datapad down. Even that is a bit painful. Right now, with three broken ribs, everything is painful. She’s lounging on the couch, because it’s the most comfortable spot in his quarters. The doctors told her to take it easy, and not to disturb the bacta patches – as if she didn’t know already. She’s out of commission for a while, and she hates the inactivity. It’s nicer here than in the hospital, at least.

“You don’t have to, dear,” he tells her, without looking up from his work, datapads strewn across the desk. He takes real notes on flimsy, something she’s mocked more than once. He looks just as he usually does – stern and concentrated on what he’s doing, but for his fingers tapping the desk. A wave of affection hits, but she squashes it under her growing annoyance.  

“What is it?” he finally asks under her scrutiny.

“I can’t come with you,” she tells him bluntly. “I’m still immobilized –“

“It’s not before a good while” he says, but she just charges on.

“And in any case, I’m a _trooper_ – you’re – you’re –“

“Ah,” he says. It sounds vaguely disappointed.

“There would be talk,” she adds.

“Hmm.”

“What, _hmmm_?” She’s starting to feel angry.

“There’s been talk for a while, Jyn. There’ll be more. Nothing to do about it.”

He shrugs, and that’s so out of character she can’t help but snort. He’s right, too. But _talk_ has been pretty well contained, up to now. She doesn’t say that, because he’s pretty much admitted he wants… whatever they have going on to keep going on, and she doesn’t want to ruin the moment.

“Maybe,” she says, noncommittal, settling back. “I’ll think about it.”

“Your father will be there.”

“Kriffing hells!”

 

 

Her father doesn’t recognize her. She wonders if it’s the dress and its frills, the kind of thing she hasn’t worn in years, or the way her hair’s done, something terribly complicated she’d be unable to replicate – or even the red lipstick. Maybe the agitated state he’s in, badly hidden under booming laughs and effusive greetings. He bumps into her, excuses himself, mutters a greeting to Krennic, repeats his excuses, and would have left if she hadn’t said “Hi, dad.”

His eyes widen in a rapidly blanching face. Vicious joy fills her as he stutters her name. She feels Krennic’s hand at the small of her back acutely, and smiles politely. Her father looks at her as if she’s just betrayed him, and she would laugh bitterly at the irony if she was somewhere else. As it is, she widens her smile, takes a sip of the probably expensive drink she snatched earlier.

“How have you been, _dad_.”

“Well – quite, hum, well.”

She wants to kill him. She looks at her father and she wants to jump at him and strangle him and she’s going to _do it_ –

She feels Krennic dig his fingers in her back, a bit too insistently, and instead she smiles some more and simpers it’s good to hear.

“I hear you’ve been making advances on your little project, Docteur Erso,” Krennic says. He knows everything there is to know on her father’s project, and so does she, but her father doesn’t know that.

“Yes, yes, it’s all very secret of course but, ah, it is very much advancing – but I should be the one congratulating you, really, Director…”

Jyn stays right where she is, at the side of a man her father probably hates, fake smile well in place as the two exchange small talk in a ridiculous display of… something. She takes it as an occasion to check the room again, eyes roaming as she takes sip after sip.

“Would you get me another, dahling,” she asks in the most affected accent she’s mastered yet, and feels Krennic’s fingers twitch at her back.

“Of course, dear,” he says. He doesn’t look amused at all, but the line of his shoulders is too rigid as he leaves. He wants to laugh. She looks back at her father, dropping the fake smile and he drops his own mask in return.

“I didn’t know you’d be there,” Galen Erso tells her.

“Yes,” she says, “quite the surprise.”

“Jyn –“

“I don’t want to hear it. I’m going to have a nice evening. I’ll dance a bit, because it’s been years, and drink some more of… whatever it is I drank, make small talk with people I don’t know and say terrible things about their outfits. And then I’ll get Krennic to fuck me in the gardens. _You_ are going to spot someone you have to talk to, and leave me alone for the rest of the night.”

“Can’t I talk to my daughter?”

“You know where to find me if you want to. _Later_.”

Her father leaves without another word, fists clenched at his side. When Krennic comes back, she takes the drink he hands her and downs it in one go. He raises an eyebrow. He looks amused, now that no one’s watching. Figures.

“Your father?”

“Some schmuck he had to talk to,” she says, and takes his arm, giving him the most charming smile she can manage. “Show me the gardens?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and then there was [this perfect thing](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7282300) by ennaih and i had to.  
> it's not star wars without daddy issues, probably.


	5. spy

To shadowtroopers, everything’s a pretext for training. You never know what might happen, and what might help you get ready for it. Sometimes it’s trying to remember every face passed on a street, or how to twitch toes and fingers to keep the circulation going when staying absolutely still. Sometimes it’s learning ice cream flavours to pick a favourite, because normal people have those.

Sometimes it’s sneaking around unnoticed to observe people.

Still, Jyn doubts spying on Director Krennic could be explained away that easily – but if she’s ever found out, it’ll be her excuse.

She’s always been very dedicated.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that one's a [drabble time prompt](http://and-then-bam-cassiopeia.tumblr.com/post/146500463359/prompt-jyn-sneaking-around-and-observing-director)


	6. imperial trash takes a holiday

Once, he brings her to his home. Well. The place he came from.

In the old stately house, he looks weirdly out of place, and completely at ease at the same time. He’s had a room prepared for her but she doesn’t enter once during all of their stay.

It’s peaceful. He listens to music and reads old books. She plays housewife a few days, before deciding she doesn’t like it much, and starts exploring the countryside.

She doesn’t really miss the place when they leave after less than a month, but still - it’ll be nice to go back someday.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and then there were [pretty pictures](http://and-then-bam-cassiopeia.tumblr.com/post/146461806154/jynnics-see-this-is-jynnic-the-ultimate-modern)


	7. a meeting

Visiting Academies to find Shadowtrooper recruits has been nothing but a waste of time, as expected. Too few students fit the profile. He hasn’t found any on Carida, but despite that, he does not leave the planet unaccompanied.

 

Finding her there was unexpected, his guess of her identity a gamble based on nothing but old pictures and a coruscanti accent. But occasions are meant to be seized. This one wasn’t to be missed: she has a perfect cover already – the runaway, rebellious daughter of Galen Erso, with a grudge against the Empire and anger enough to hide her true allegiance.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another one from [drabble time](http://and-then-bam-cassiopeia.tumblr.com/post/146514922109/prompt-pls-krennic-observing-jyn-for-the-first)


	8. twice

She has two realizations.

The first time, it’s nothing but a crush. Embarrassing, really. She has other things to think about, and squashes it ruthlessly. The less said about that, the better.

The second time, it’s something that creeps up on her slowly, around maps and late caf cups and battle plans and terrible decisions. It’s realizing she’s valued and random bursts of affection. It’s coming back to Headquarters thinking, home, finally. It’s the warmth that blooms inside when he half smiles whenever she lets anger get a rise out of her

It’s knowing him, and his knowing her back.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr drabble prompt: "I have another drabble prompt if you don't mind? The first time Jyn realises she's attracted/falling for Krennic."


	9. routine

Krennic is old-fashioned, she finds – though he’s not exactly courting her, and definitely not a gentleman. There are no passionate declarations, or flowers, or anything she wouldn’t know how to deal with. Nothing changes much, really. In public, he treats her like just any other soldier, and she doesn’t give him any reason not to.

But in private, he calls her Jyn, and, rarely, so rarely, dear. They work in shared silence. He always has some of that alderaani fizzy drink at home. She knows he hates it and only stocks up for her. In return, she mocks his habit to take notes on flimsi and complains his quarters are cold. She watches holosoaps without the sound on and makes up ridiculous dialogue to annoy him. Sometimes he watches with her and makes disparaging comments on her storytelling.

They play dejarik because he likes the game. She’s terrible at it, and spends more time looking at his hand moving above the board than thinking about the game. She bears with it only because he usually fucks her on the table afterwards, pawns falling and rolling away, to be picked up later.

It’s a nice routine. Something to come back to.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a double drabble as a birthday present for the lovely [winterofherdiscontent](http://winterofherdiscontent.tumblr.com)


End file.
